Life Worth Living
by schubskie
Summary: Wally narrates some of his life with Dick- and regrettably, his death. T for somewhat gruesome details, though I tried to keep it clean. ONE - SHOT. SLASH. Birdflash Deathfic.


**One-shot I wrote just now after reading a couple of depressing chapters from a book. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

No one really knew how Dick and I became boyfriends.

One was a preppy, intelligent, sophisticated rich boy; top in his class with an outstanding record of doing the unachievable.

The other- _regrettably me_- was the D average jock; who "cheated" his way out of the AP science classes.

But maybe that was it- two opposite ends of a spectrum so radiant and colorful that, somehow _someway _this relationship worked out okay.

And boy, did it work out.

We had sex.

I'm really just a man of honest truth sometimes. But it wasn't just the sex that mattered; and this is what stumped me for so long. With all my other relationships, ultimately, that was my goal. The physical. I was fascinated by it.

And weirdly enough, all my other relationships were with girls- _not men_.

But Dick was something different. He had charisma and a dashing smile, yes, but it was the truth underneath that so questioned my scientific notions. Wasn't everyone driven by speed, lust, and...well, _more speed_? The fast-life was something for me until I met him.

But I would not be in such peril had I _not _met him.

**Hi. My name is Wallace Rudolph West. I am 25 years old and currently careening off the side of a cliff in a car going roughly 105 miles per hour.**

My arms are wrapped around my precious bundle beside me- Dick- I love him with all my life. And not just the sex- wait, that's already been covered. But his heart. His heart matters to me, to _this world_ more than I do. And I love him.

Dick once said that he loved my arms. Although they were just comprised of spindly runner's muscles, he loved the way they offered protection, assurance_, warmth_ to our relationship.

And now he's quivering in them and scared.

**I tighten my grip and then...**

**Impact. **

And I wish I could fascinate you with all the details, but I can't.

All I remember are blue eyes, worried, concerned hurt-

Wait, _hurt?_

I jerk upwards but immediately fall back again.

Dick puts a hand to my chest and suddenly tears are falling from his eyes.

"Wally. Lie still."

_So it's me. _

I look down the shaft of my body- a body I'd known well just as I'd known Dick's.

And boy, I know what he meant now by _lie still._

A large gaping hole in the left side of my chest. It was gruesome, really. Let's just say that my heart along with a few of my other internal organs- were now apparent _without _an X-ray or MRI or whatever you call it.

For a few moments I just watch my heart beat- darkly interested in watching the organ beginning to die because it's exposed to the nip of winter air.

My head falls back again and Dick is still crying over me.

I reach a hand up to touch his face.

"You know, it wasn't _just_ the sex." And I say it because I want him to know too. It's an oversight a lot of people have with speedsters.

Oddly enough, I get a bitter smile in return, "You say the stupidest things sometimes Kid Mouth," he whispers.

I smile. Then,

His look tightens again in agony, "I shouldn't have driven tonight. I was too drunk."

"Shh, it's alright." I try to cock my head in that adorable way I used to do in my youth.

But it just brings more tears from Dick.

So instead, I bite the pain and bring my arms up around my preppy, sophisticated, rich boy. I gently lower him down so he's in the snow beside me.

His hand comes up to my face and I see the flash of the wedding band I gave to him when I proposed.

I smile.

No one really knew how Dick and I became married.

He was better than me- and a lot of his friends let him know that too beforehand. But I'd been lucky.

I'd had the pleasure, _the experience_ of living, breathing, and _alright_ sleeping- with Boy Wonder, Nightwing, and maybe one day- The Dark Knight.

And now, I had him as I died here too.


End file.
